


Smoking Hot

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarropoly : 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Drarry, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, St. Mungo's Healers (Harry Potter), Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “It doesn’t even hurt.” Harry rolls his eyes, looking over his shoulder, only to see the smoke coming out of the back of his trousers. “What are we going to tell them?”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly : 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023337
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Smoking Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarropoly 2020](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/).  
> I landed on St. Mungo's Hospital, and my prompt was 'There's an injury of either very little magnitude or great severity.'.

“I can’t believe you brought me here,” Harry groans, as he looks around the St. Mungo’s hospital room. “This is so embarrassing.”

“You could be seriously hurt.”

“It doesn’t even hurt.” Harry rolls his eyes, looking over his shoulder, only to see the smoke coming out of the back of his trousers. “What are we going to tell them?”

“The truth, I guess,” Draco chuckles, ignoring his partner glaring at him. “I’m sure we’re not the first two people to…”

“Don’t even say it,” Harry warns him. “I’m not going to wait for this Healer. I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“You’re smoking, Harry. Literally.”

“What was in there anyway?”

“I don’t know, do I?” Draco shrugs. “I got distracted.”

“You…,” Harry begins, about to tell his partner off. But when a Healer comes in, a friendly smile on her face, he quickly keeps quiet.

“So… Mister Potter, I’ve heard you had a little accident?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Can you tell me what happened?” the Healer asks, but when she notices the smoke, she struggles to hold in a chuckle. “How did you ehm… injure yourself?”

“I fell.”

“Harry!”

“Why don’t you show me the injury?” the Healer suggests.

Harry turns around, and he slides down his trousers, revealing his purple-stained behind, his partner not even trying to hold in his laughter when he sees it again.

“What happened?”

“I was trying to make a potion,” Draco says. “And we… well, we got distracted…”

“Don’t!”

“We were…”

“Draco!” Harry warns him, but when he looks over his shoulder, and he sees the Healer with a shy, knowing smile on her face, he just rolls his eyes. “We were having sex, we slipped, and I fell into the potion.”

“Right… and what was in this potion?” the Healer asks, still trying her best to remain professional.

“We’re not sure,” Draco admits. “That’s why we’re here. To make sure there’s no real damage.”

“Well… I’ll do some tests, but I don’t think there will be any lasting damage. Let me just get my things,” the Healer says, flashing a friendly smile, before leaving the room.

“You know she’s going to tell everyone about this, don’t you?” Harry rolls his eyes.

“What? That we’re having sex? I think people already know that, Harry.”

“This is so embarrassing…”

“More embarrassing than that time you got your…”

“I _will_ leave you here,” Harry cuts him off, but when Draco comes up to him, a mischievous grin on his face, he can’t help but smile. “I can’t believe this happened.”

“It could be worse.”

“How?”

“Imagine if it had been your… instead of your back.” Draco shrugs. “Now _that_ would have been embarrassing.”

“I’m never having sex with you again.”

Harry can’t keep in a smile, as Draco pulls him in for a kiss, knowing fully well that they will finish what they started as soon as they get home.

**Author's Note:**

> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
